klffandomcom-20200215-history
Information sheets
KLF Info/BIOG sheets were letters and notes written by KLF and Cressida Cauty to fans and the media, and other correspondents. KLF INFO SHEET : Oct 1987 photocopy on JAMs notepaper Featured: Brief history of The JAMs and an explanation of the reasons for making JAMS LP1 ("1987") and JAMS 23 ("All You Need Is Love"), a look to the future, sketch of the JAMSmobile. KLF INFO SHEET : 22nd Jan 1988 photocopy on JAMs notepaper Featured: Apologies, Who Killed The JAMs, Burn The Beat, other personal projects, The KLF, 'low and high profile shows', Petula Clarke. KLF INFO SHEET 1 : 10th Mar 1988 photocopy on JAMs notepaper Featured: The KLF/Disco 2000, JAMS LP2 track listing, details of DS1, JAMS 26T, KLF 002T, The Timelords. Early copies were not labelled 1988 INFO SHEET ONE. KLF INFO SHEET 2 : 6th Jul 1988 photocopy on JAMs notepaper Featured: Number One position thoughts, future projects, general query replies, JAMS LP1, The JAMs Philosophy. Included: Merchandise Sheet #2 (the '3 DJs' sheet - Cartoon by Jimmy, handwritten text). KLF INFO SHEET 3 : 15th Feb 1989 photocopy on JAMs notepaper Featured: The Manual, TV personality profile thoughts. KLF INFO SHEET 4 : Summer 1989 photocopy on JAMs notepaper Featured: Film and soundtrack details, next singles, Graphic Novel, the future, two rough sketches from the graphic novel by Jimmy. KLF INFO SHEET 5 : Unknown. Not thought to exist KLF INFO SHEET 6 : Aug/Sep 1989 sheets typewritten photocopies Featured: Cressida introducing herself, Woodstock 2 appearance, latest White Room news, JAMS LP4 info. Included: Completist list (Aug 89), sketch of the duo ('© Man Rock 1989') and record mail order and merchandise list (#3: both on one sheet, 'Keep It Locked') KLF INFO SHEET 7 : Dec 1989 photocopy Featured: Forthcoming releases of KLF 008R and JAMS LP5, The White Room details. KLF INFO SHEET 8 : March 1990 printout Featured: The Story Of 'The White Room'. Earliest format covered 16 pages - about 20 lines per page - and included March 1990 completist list with record mail order info and note about Space, performances, more on personal projects and possibility of a trip to Western Isles of Scotland. 'Do not ask.'. Later format covered 7 pages - about 50 lines per page - and did not feature March 90 completist list. KLF BIOG 009 : Mid-1990 printout Featured: Return from the Isle of Jura, 'Space' review by 'Distribution Girl' and release date, and press release for KLF 004X. Included: The T-shirt merchandise list, some copies of which had the catalogue number TS001. Other copies of this list included with other info sheets did not feature this number. KLF BIOG 010 : Oct 1990 printout Featured: The Story Of 'Waiting' Included: Completist list (August 90), and record mail order info. Two editions of August 90 list exist. The first has bold printed title 'KLF COMMUNICATIONS LIST as of August 90' underlined, and with catalogue number COMP 001. It comprises 4 sheets, the first ending with the entry for D2002. The second has the title underlined but not bold, and does not feature the catalogue number. It also covers 4 sheets, but the first ends with the entry for JAMS 26T. The second page continues with D2002, ending with KLF 010CD, as does the first edition. Otherwise, they are identical, including mistakes, except for a slight change in the format of presentation of mixes for KLF 008Y. Some copies also included the merchandise list which was included with some copies of JAMS LP4 (#4, the '3 characters and sheep' list, cartoon by Jimmy). KLF BIOG 011 : November 1990 printout Featured: The Story Of 'The Black Room'. KLF BIOG 012 : 20th July 1990 printout Featured: Biography up to mid-1990 KLF BIOG 013 : August 1991 printout Featured: A list of 'some of the questions we get asked and are unable to answer'. Copy of statement given to all those who attended "The Rites Of Mu" on the Isle of Jura at the summer solstice, 1991. KLF INFO SHEET 23 : August 1991 printout Featured: A list of 'some of the questions we get asked and are unable to answer'. Copy of statement given to all those who attended "The Rites Of Mu" on the Isle of Jura at the summer solstice, 1991. Category:Info sheets